Ruh-ul Mesnevi/32
32.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. من چكونه هوش دارم پيش وپش Man çegûna hôş dâr-em pêş-o pas. Sevgilimin nuru önde, artta olmadıkça ben nasıl önü, How can I retain my senses about me, 2. چون نباشد نور يارم پيش وپس çûn na-bâş-ad nûr-i yâr-em pêş-o pas? sonu idrak edebilirim? When the BELOVED shows not the light of His countenance? Ruh-ul Mesnevi/32 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Pîş u pes cihâtda azhar ve itibârda ekser olmak ile tahsîs-i bi'z-zikr olundu. Ve illâ murâd cemi-i cihâtdır. Nûr-ı yârdan murâd vasl-ı yâra delîl u hadi olan aşkdır. Pes bunda aşkı nura teşbih vardır. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet وبالنجم هم يهتدون Onlar yıldızlarla da yollarını doğrulturlar (Nahl 16) Ve biri dahi nûr-ı mutlak cemî-i cihâna şâmil olduğu gibi aşk dahi cemf-i a'zâ ve kuvâya sârîdir. Nitekim bâlâda beyân olundu. Bu sebebdendir ki Kuran'da kamere nûr denildi. Nitekim Allah tealâ buyurur; Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet فيهن]نور Onların içinde ayı bir nur kıldı (Nuh 16) Zira kamer insanın kalbine işâretdir. Ve kalb dahi züccâca misâldir. Züccâca şecere-i mübârekeden îkâd olunup şecere-i mübâreke dahi Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet لاشرقيةولاغربية Doğuşu ve batışı olmayan (Nûr 35) sıfatıyla ittisâfına binâen cihâtla takyîdden mutlak olduğu gibi kalb dahi âlem-i melekûtdan ve nuru dahi nûr-ı mutlakdan iş'al olunmuşdur. Ve duâ-yı Nebevi aleyhisselâmda gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak اللهم اجعل فى قلبى نورا وفى سمعى نورا وفى بصرى نورا وعن يمينى نورا وعن شمالى نورا وامامى نورا وخلفى نورا وفوقى نورا وتحتى نورا واجعلى نورا Ey Allah'ım, kalbimi nur eyle, kulağımı nur eyle, gözümü nur eyle, sağımı nur ey¬le, solumu nur eyle, önümü nur eyle, arkamı nur eyle, üstümü nur eyle, altımı nur eyle, beni nur eyle. (Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitâbu'd-Davet 9) Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak لاتستبقونى بالركوع والسجود فانى اراكم من خلفى كما اراكم من امامى Rüku ve secdede iken beni geçmeyiniz. Zfrâ ben, önümden sizleri gördüğüm gibi arkamdan da görürüm (Sahih-i Müslim, Kitâbu's-Salat 112) Zira hakîkat-i Ahmediye ve hüviyet-i Muhammediye cihât ile mütekayyid değildir. Zîra zahiri halk ve bâtını Hak'dır. Onunçün bu fakire Medineyi münevvere'de ravzâyı münîfelerinde ser-i mübarekleri ucunda bu vechle işaret olunmuşdur ki; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ لاتجوز السجدة لمخلوق الالباطن رسولله صلى الله عليه وسلم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Allah'ın elçisinin batınından başka hiçbir yaratılmışa secde etınek caiz değildir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Bu sebebdendir ki ravzalarını tavafdan men olunmuşdur; fefhem cidden. Ve bu hakikatin itlâkı cesed-i mukayyedlerine dahi fi'1-cümle sân olmuşdur. Nefs-i mutmainnelerinin bereketi beden-i nazîflerine sârî olup sûret-i bedeniyyeyi inhilâlden men etdiği gibi. Nitekim leyle-i Mirac'da ayn-ı mahz olup bî-cihet ruyet-i dîdârla mümtaz olmuşlardır. Ve Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet لله نورالسموات ولارض Allah göklerin ve yerin nurudur (Nûr 35) Yâni Allah tealâ semâvât-ı ervah ve arz-ı ecsâdın nurudur. Zîra nûr-ı Hak nûr-ı mutlakdır. Fi'1-hakîka cihet-i vahide ile tekayyüdü yokdur. Onunçün ecsâm u ervah u mülk ü melekût zahir u bâtına şâmildir. Ve âlem-i âfâkda şems ü kamer zikr olunan nûr-ı mutlaka misal olmak ile semâvât u arza pertev-endâz olmuşlar ve nurda cemi cihâtı pür kılmışlardır. Ve Hadis'de gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak ان الله خلق الخلق فى ظلمة ثم رش عليهم من نوره Şüphesiz Allah mahlukatı karanlık içinde yarattı, sonra onlar üzerine nurunu yaydı (Sünen-i Tirmizf, İman 18.) Pes zulmetde kalmış var ise adem-i mahzdır, f'efhem. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; ben ne güne ve ne vechle akl-ı maaşı pîş u peşe tutayım ve cihât-ı vücûdun zulumâtını izâlede onun nûr-ı zaîfini fânûs edineyim. Çünkü benim yârimin harem-i kurbüne delil ve meclis-i vaslına hâdî olan nûr-ı mutlak yanî aşk-ı safî ve mürevvak cemi-i cihâtıma hükm etmeye ve benimle bile gitmeye. Yâni cemf-i cihâta ve-inâre ve izâate lâyık olan aşkdır ki mutlakdır, akl değildir ki mukayyeddir. Onunçün akl cihet-i vahide vücûd olan dimâğ-ı insanîde âşiyân-sâzdır. Dimağ ise sidretü'l-münteha misâldir. Aşk ise kutb-ı vücûd olan kalb ile âşinâdır. Kalb ise ârş-ı muhît gibidir. Nitekim haberde gelir, METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ قلب المؤمن عرش الله LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Müminin kalbi Allah'ın arşıdır. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ از ظلمت وجود كه مى يرد ره برون كر شمع پيش پاى نميداشت نور عشق LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Eğer mum, aşkın nuruyla ayağının önünü aydınlatmazsa dışarıdaki yol varlığın karanlığından taşlıdır. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve bunda aşka terğîb ve tahrîz vardır. Nitekim Hâce Hafız kelimâtında gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ عاشق شورانه روزى كار جهان سر آيد ناخوانده تقش مقصود از كار كاه هستى LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Kederli aşığın nasibi dünya uğraşıyla başına gelir. Yokluk köşkünde isteğin nakısı okunmaz. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Veleh ü eyzan; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ نشان اهل خدا عاشقيست با خد دار كه در مشايخ شهراين نشان نمى ي بينم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Allah ehlinin nişanı kapısındaki aşıktır. Ama ben bu şehrin nişanlarını görmedim. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Yani zamana ve husûsen şehr-i Şîrâz'ın meşihat 80 iddia edenlerinde nişân-ı ehl-i Hüdâ olan aşkdan eser nâ-peydâdır. Pes nice ehl-i Hüdâî olurlar. Yâni eğer onlarda bu nişan olsa mâsivâ perest olmaz ve Hak'dan gayrıya secde kılmazlar ve hevâ-yı uc u gururla dolmazlar ve dava yoluna gidip tarîk-i manâyı yanılmazlardı. Velâkin sûretde kalmışlar ve hakîkatden haber almamışlardır ve cemâl-i maksûdu görmemişler ve sırr-ı fenaya ermemişlerdir. Nitekim Divân-ı Sâib'de gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ بفكر نيستى هر كز نمى افتند مغروران اكرچه صورت مقراض لادارد كريبانها LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Her kim makas şeklinde yakasını makaslamadıysa yokluk düşüncesiyle gurura kapılmasın. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Li-muharririhî; Aşk bir ateşdür anda mâsivâ çün hâr u has Hâr u has hergiz tayanmaz ursa ger ateş nefes Şeş cihâtı garka-ı derya-yı nûr-ı Hakk olur Her kim eylerse bu nâr-ı aşkdan ahz-ı kabes